Rune and Mink
Rune and Mink features Rune and Mink, two former Feather Ferals. History : When they were pups, Rune and Mink grew up together as Feather Ferals. Though intelligent by Kingdom standards, Mink was rather slow for a Feather Feral, and Rune often had to give her help when they were being taught about their pack's history. Rune and Mink were playmates during this period, and Rune told her how Vadar had taken over the Kingdom of the West and abolished the Brothers in Flight tradition. He also confided in her about his father's dream of becoming king, making Rune prince, and reinstating those traditions, and how he believed everyone would be happier that way. This made Mink smile, and she told him she could be a princess, if he became a prince. : Three years later, Mink tried to steal a rabbit from a Kingdom wolf named Balder, but got caught instead. Contrary to Mink's conception of a Kingdom wolf, Balder was kind, courteous, and intelligent. He invited her to come visit the Kingdom of the West, but Rune interjected and forbade it. The encounter caused Rune and Mink to have an argument, wherein Rune expressed his mistrust of Balder and Mink accused him of being prejudiced against all Kingdom wovles. It was then that Mink realized she had never actually met a Kingdom wolf before without killing him. : Five months after this, there was an incident between the Feather Ferals and the Kingdom wolves. Rune, Mink, Terok, the alpha wolf and father of Rune, and a few other Feather Ferals were quarreling with some Kingdom wolves over some prey. Just as Rune was about to attack, Mink tackled him and shouted for the Kingdom wolves to run. Instead, they attacked and fatally wounded Terok. Not only that, but they stole the feathers of his brother in flight, which the Feather Ferals believe grant a wolf wings in the afterlife, if he is wearing them at death. Desolated, Rune blamed Mink because he knew she had been seeing Balder and telling him about Feather Ferals. Mink ran off in tears. She found Balder and told him that she was accepting his offer to live with him in the Kingdom. A frantic Rune broke in on the scene and forgave Mink, begging her to stay with him. To his anguish, Mink told him that even if she wanted to stay with him, she was pregnant with Balder's pups. Grieved beyond reason, Rune first tried ordering Mink to stay, and when that failed, he attacked Balder. Rune lost, and Balder scarred his left eye. Later, some of Rune's pack found him lying in the snow, broken and defeated, and regretfully told him they were unable to retrieve Terok's feathers before he died. Rune, who already hated Balder for stealing Mink from him, was shocked to learn that Balder was the son of Vadar. Rune resolved to become king of the Kingdom of the West and fulfill his father's wishes. : Five months later, Rune made plans with Apollo, Balder's brother, to kill Kahleel, Balder's other brother, and the current king, his father. : After an unspecified amount of time, Rune met Mink again. She was happy as Balder's mate, and had four children, including Lupis. Rune still thought Mink was beautiful, but she was scornful and cold to him. Rune and Apollo took Kahleel aside, and Rune betrayed Apollo, killing them both, along with Vadar. He then tracked down Balder and killed him as well, although he did not dare to go one-on-one with him again. Grinning in victory, Rune offered Mink the chance to become his mate and rule as queen, but she spurned him once again. Furious, Rune killed her, along with all her pups, although unknown to him, Lupis survived. With no one remaining in his way, Rune became king. : Years later, Rune still has nightmares about Mink laughing and telling him how she could be a princess. Gallery Mink+Rune.png dick_move__man__dick__move__by_tribble_of_doom-d38llj5.png Mink loves rune.png Episode 25.png Screenshot 20180707-041933.jpg Feather Loser.png See also *List of all Pairings *Fandom References }} Category:Pairings Category:Confirmed Pairings Category:Pairings involving Rune Category:Pairings involving Mink